pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Emerald Rowan
History Prologue {Under Construction} It starts where a Pokemon Researcher by the name of Bianca starts researching a Buneary couple from afar. After she takes a photo, her ear caught the sound of someone crying. Curious, she heads over towards the source and finds a crying infant in a baby harness that hangs on a tree branch. She immediately reacted by grabbing the baby from the branch and check to see if there were any injuries. Fortunately, there weren't any and Bianca takes the infant home to where no danger lurks. A while later was when her husband Cheren came home from work... Travels Through Unova Plot Emerald lived in a forest with wild Pokemon near Aspertia City for 8 years and is able to communicate with Pokemon as he got older. When he turned 9, Emerald was bored of his constant life and wanted to explore more places and beyond and see what kinds of Pokemon are there. And the best way he thought possible was by getting his own Pokemon. Researcher Bianca, his adoptive mother, didn't approve because she cared for his safety,especially after taking her share of turns raising him for eight years when she found him as a baby while she was researching Pokemon, but eventually let him go so he could gain experience and travel around the world like he wanted to. But she taught him how to be civilized, as well as battling for three years; while also telling him the truth about him being left behind as a baby. As he turned 11 and got to the lab,he earned an Eevee from her and gave her a goodbye hug before heading off. When both Emerald and Eevee were heading towards the next town, their relationship had a bumpy start due to Eevee's fear of other Pokemon and people. One night during their camp, they both got attacked by a wild Tyranitar that appeared out of the bushes. Thinking he could catch it, he makes Eevee battle the Tyranitar, only for it to easily beat Eevee with a single hit from its tail. But Tyranitar didn't stop there and prepared to slash Eevee with his claws until Emerald shielded Eevee with his body at the last minute, thus getting himself badly injured until the Armor Pokemon decides to walk off. Before he did, he told Emerald," You lack strength, but you have potential. Grow up to be a strong trainer and once you do, I'll find you; whether it means swimming across oceans, crossing mountains, and/or beating down anyone that gets in my way or try to capture me, I'll come for you. And when I do, we'll battle." Eevee starts getting attached to Emerald and was touched of how he risked his life to protect his friend after getting it/her and himself to the Pokemon Center in Flocessy Town as two people saw his unconscious body in a pool of blood along with a very injured Eevee. Emerald and Eevee were taken to immediate treatment and were able to pull through despite what happened. As soon as his eyes were about to shut, he suddenly jolted awake at the sound of the door slamming open with an extremely worried Bianca along with Simisage, Simisear, and Simipour rushing in and hugging him tightly-despite his cracked rib-while also sobbing. Bianca explained to a confused Emerald that she and the Monkeys heard his and Vivi's screams and found blood splattered on a tree trunk as well as a blood pool near the Pokemon Center in Flocessy Town. She decided that it was too dangerous for him to go and that they should head back and the monkeys agreed. Emerald just barely managed to convince them that he still intends to travel after his injuries heal; not just to find his parents, but to also prepare for whatever strong opponent he comes across like that Tyranitar as well as try and help Vivi with her fears. Personality Emerald was a wild boy back when he was very young, but became civilized and acted mature; even though he still has bits of Pokemon personality from back home.At first, he wasn't very bright and didn't know how to interact with humans other than Bianca,as well as Cheren. He can sometimes be a bit impulsive, overconfident, mostly impatient and overly defensive, but he's a nice guy when someone gets to know his free-spirited,calm, confident, determined, kind and compassionate, and laid back nature. He went on his journey for a variety of reasons: from wanting to see more of the world and Pokemon, to wanting to know why his parents left him, to wanting to get stronger in case Pokemon like that Tyranitar show up like that again,etc. He becomes slightly closed off and distant once his scar is exposed and after covering it back up. The reason why he does that is because he refuses to accept pity and doesn't like it when people get worried, much like Bianca, Cheren, and the other Pokemon back at his home. As a Pokemon trainer, he gets competitive and likes having fun battles. However, he doesn't like to play dirty because it's not fun for him and doesn't show much appreciation to trainers that play very dirty, He also prefers non and pseudo-legendary Pokemon over Legendary because not only does he feel that it's kind of cheating, but chooses to release them so they can protect other people and Pokemon that need them more than he does; as well as releasing Pokemon back to their homes where they belong such as Latios and the Ultra Beasts. Like his Tyranitar Mountain, Emerald ended up getting too strong where his opponents were easy to sweep or forfeiting and suffers from general boredom even when he isn't battling. He hates seeing innocent people and Pokemon alike suffer from those that intentionally bring harm and is determined to protect them even if it means risking his life. Abilities and Skills * Superhuman Condition * Scent Tracking * Sixth Sense * Pokemon Communication * Martial Arts * Bond Phenomenon (with Lucario Jude) * Ninja training (from Janine) * Limited Aura Manipulation * Mega-Evolution power * Z-move power Physical Appearance Emerald apparently got his name from his emerald green eyes that he inherited from one of his parents. His spiky, black hair is from his other parent and from being too busy focused on climbing, running, swimming, and sparring. In the Prologue and the start of Emerald's Start To A Bumpy Road!, he either wore nothing but a leaf-made cloth on his lower body, or some green shorts that Bianca bought him. Trainer Clothes Unova In Unova, he originally wore a green t-shirt with a black vest and some blue shorts. However, due to Emerald receiving the scar on his torso from the Tyranitar incident, he instead wore a white undershirt and the same vest-since the vest wasn't slashed and tarnished-he wore earlier. He also wore a tennis cap. Kanto TBA Johto TBA Hoenn TBA Sinnoh TBA Kalos TBA Alola/ Current In his current clothes, he wears a blue hoodie with a white tank-top shirt underneath. He also wears a pair of light gray sweatpants along with a couple of black fitness gloves. As a Mega-Evolution and Z-Move user, his typical Mega Bracelet is seen on his left wrist and his Z-Ring on his right. He wears navy blue shoes with white on the bottom. Other Clothes Sleepwear For his pajamas, he wears a white T-shirt and a pair of blue plaid pants. He either wears a pair of slippers or sandals, depending on the weather. Spring/ Fall See Alola/ Current '''above. He also wears a jacket over his blue hoodie for temperatures that are from 26 degrees to 51. Beach Emerald usually has on a simple white T and wears a pair of blue swimming trunks whenever he goes to the beach. Winter He wears an black coat that has a big, fake-furred hood along with a black knit cap, winter gloves, a scarf, and a pair of thermal pants for winter temperatures. Pokemon In Party * Espeon Destiny♀ * Blaziken↔ Mega Blaziken Ra♂ * Gyarados☆ Leviathan♂ * Blissey Matron♀ * Garchomp Fuuka♀ * Aegislash Durengard♂ Travel With * Rotom↔ Rotom Dex At Nature Preserve * Oshawott Otto → Dewott →''' '''Samurott '''Jack ♂ * Riolu → Lucario Auran♂ * Growlithe → Arcanine Wildfire♂ * Elekid → Electabuzz → Electivire Shocksquatch♂ * Audino Mimi♀ * Braviary Talon♂ * Yamask → Cofagrigus Osiris♂ * Timburr Woody → Gurdurr → Conkeldurr Concrete♂ * Trapinch → Vibrava → Flygon Sahara♀ * Gigalith♂ * Litwick → Lampent → Chandelure Clacfire♂ * Marill Bubbles → Azumarill Bubbles♀ * Crustle♂ * Zwelious → Hydreigon Hydra♂ * Beartic Beatrice♀ * Volcarona Apollo♂ * Medicham♀ * Tangrowth Tangles♂ * Drilbur → Excadrill♂ * Zorua Zora → Zoroark Trixie♀ * Dragonite Draconis♀ At Home with Bianca and Cheren * Charmander Char → Charmeleon Inferno → Charizard Drago♂ * Squirtle → Wartortle♂ * Pikachu Bolt♂ * Bellsprout → Weepinbell → Victreebel♂ * Cubone Sans♂ * Hitmonchan Saitama♂ * Nidoran♂ → Nidorino → Nidoking♂ * Nidoran♀→ Nidorina→ Nidoqueen♀ * Grimer Sludge→Muk Sludge♂ * Eevee → Flareon Pyro♂ * Eevee → Vaporeon Undine♀ * Eevee → Jolteon Flash♂ * Pinsir Stag♂ * Rapidash (x10) * Chikorita Leafa → Bayleef Leafa → Meganium Sakura♀ * Zubat Fang → Golbat Fang → Crobat Fang♂ * Mareep → Flaafy → Ampharos♀ * Wooper → Quagsire♂ * Eevee → Umbreon Cresent♂ * Natu → Xatu Misty♀ * Scyther → Scizor♂ * Sudowoodo Driftwood♂ * Heracross Hercules♂ * Miltank (x3) * Swinub → Piloswine Tusk → Mamoswine Mammoth♂ * Phanpy Trunks → Donphan Trunks♂ * Horsea → Seadra → Kingdra♂ * Poochyena → Mightyena♂ * Ralts Athena → Kirlia Athena → Gardevoir Athena♀ * Mudkip Darwin♂ * Pikachu (Rock Star) Electra♀ * Bagon → Shelgon → Salamence Typhon♂ * Shroomish → Breloom Toad♂ * Slakoth Sloth → Vigoroth Sloth → Slaking Bruno♂ * Castform Nami♀ * Zangoose Kratos♂ * Beldum → Metang → Metagross Computron * Chimchar Goku → Monferno Goku → Infernape Goku♂ * Starly Starscream → Staravia Starscream → Staraptor Hoshi♂ * Shinx Corona → Luxio Corona → Luxray Lyra♀ * Skull Fossil → Cranidos → Rampardos♂ * Eevee → Leafeon Jade♀ * Aipom Luffy → Ambipom Luffy♂ * Eevee → Glaceon Glacia♀ * Gligar → Gliscor Twilight♀ * Snover Frost → Abomasnow Yeti♂ * Egg → Togepi Spike → Togetic → Togekiss Icarus♂ * Egg → Riolu → Lucario ↔ Emerald-Lucario Jude♂ * Duskull → Dusclops Hollow → Dusknoir Shinigami♂ * Snorunt → Froslass Yuki-onna♀ * Absol Pandora♀ * Froakie → Frogadier → Greninja Hiryu♂ * Fletchling → Fletchinder → Talonflame Phoenix♂ * Flabébé (Orange Flower) → Floette (Orange Flower) → Florges (Orange Flower)♀ * Bulbasaur Saur → Ivysaur Saur → Venusaur ↔ Mega Venusaur Saur♂ * Snorlax Munchy♂ * Helioptile → Heliolisk Sunny♂ * Rhyhorn → Rhydon → Rhyperior♂ * Eevee → Sylveon Sylvia♀ * Sail Fossil → Amaura → Aurorus Aurora♀ * Lucario↔ Mega Lucario Cobalt♂ * Goomy → Sliggoo → Goodra Tsunade♀ * Noibat → Noivern Echo♀ At Poke Pelago * Litten → Torracat → Incineroar Rath♂ * Grubbin → Charjabug A→ Vikavolt Kabuto♂ * Buneary → Lopunny Enid♀ * Magnemite NRG → Magneton NRG → Magnezone NRG * Hawlucha Cha♂ * Popplio → Brionne → Primarina Azura♀ * Abra → Kadabra → Alakazam Houdini♂ * Machop → Machoke → Machamp♂ * Rockruff → Lycanroc (Dawn Form)♂ * Mareanie Urchin → Toxapex Urchin♀ * Wishiwashi♂ * Cubone → Marowak Papyrus♂ * Stufful Teddy → Bewear Teddy♂ * Arbok Arbo♀ * Ditto (x5) * Pancham Mako → Pangoro Mako♀ * Skarmory Calvary♂ * Turtonator Bowser♂ * Electrike → Manectric ↔ Mega Manetric Tempest♂ * Mimikyu Kyoko♀ * Egg → VanilliteVanilla → Vanillsh Vanilla → Vanilluxe Vanilla♀ * Jangmo-o→ Hakamo-o→ Kommo-o♂ * Type: Null Yaldaboath → Silvally Yaldaboath * Tyranitar Mountain♂ In Training * Buizel♂ * Skiddo Barbara♀ Traded Away * Mantine♂ * Emolga♀ * Beedrill♂ * Spearow♂ * Pikipek→ Trumbeak♂ Released * Caterpie → Metapod → Butterfree♂ * Lapras♀ * Latios Eon♂ * Scatterbug → Spewpa → Vivillon♂ * Mudbray → Mudsdale Clyde♂ Raised by/ Grew Up With * Cheren's Stoutland♂ * Patrat (multiple) * Purrloin→ Liepard (three)♀ * Deerling♀ * Basculin (Both Red and Blue striped; multiple) * Pansage → Simisage♂ * Pansear → Simisear♂ * Panpour → Simipour♀ * Sewaddle (multiple) * Ursaring♂ Unofficial * Haxorus☆♂ Category:Trainers Category:Trainers from Unova Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Human OCs